Emma's Armor
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: Every hero needs his own Armor. Emma has her own Armor: Her Red Leather Jacket. She always use her Red Leather Jacket but nobody knows her backstory. That is, until Regina Mills does something to her and ends up regretting what she did. A #SwanQueen One-Shot. Little!Emma, Little!Regina, Mommy!Mal and Mommy!Cora


**_A/N: This is a SwanQueen One-Shot for the SQ Shippers out there. In this OS, I wanted to write them as kids because they are so adorable. I've been reading fics that they were kids and grew up together or Little!Emma and Mommy!Regina or vice versa and I found that cute. If you like those fics, you're definitely going to love this one. Sorry if there are any errors, English is not my first language but I hope you like this. Enjoy!_**

 ** _A/N2: I tried. Really, I tried to keep it short but I couldn't stop, my hands kept writing and my mind was running and I do what I feel like doing. But I'm not sorry for how it turned out, I like it._**

 ** _A/N3: I think I remember promising someone about writing a Little!Emma One-Shot…So, wherever you are, here it is, the fic I promised._**

 ** _The OUAT characters don't belong to me, they belong to Adam Horowitz and Eddy Katsis._**

 ** _Emma's Armor_**

Today was the first day of school for a 7-year-old Emma. Emma, her older sister Lilly and her mother Mal had moved in a small town called Storybrooke a week ago and today was the first day of school for Emma and Lilly. Emma is going to attend 3rd grade and Lilly just started on 5th grade. Emma was quite nervous, she really wanted to fit in, now that in her old school, she didn't have any friends and she didn't fit in. Today is one of those days that Emma uses her Armor, her red leather jacket. Her jacket makes her feel secure and confident about herself.

Mal was driving her car with Lilly in the front seat and Emma in the back.

''Are you girls excited for your first day?'' Mal asked her daughters.

''Yes, Mom!'' Lilly said, enthusiastically.

''Mhm.'' Emma mumbled, she was nervous and a little bit scared.

''Emma? Are you okay, sweetheart?'' Mal asked Emma looking through the mirror and keeping her eyes on the road.

''I'm fine, Mommy.'' Emma lied. ''I'm just nervous…'' she whispered so quietly that Mal almost missed it.

5 minutes later they arrived to Storybrooke Elementary and Mal got out of the car to say Goodbye to Lilly and Emma. After Lilly said Goodbye to her mother, Mal opens Emma's door and she hesitates before getting out of the car. Sensing that Emma is nervous, she kneeled on her level and gives her a warming smile and a hug.

''Emma, you'll be okay and you're going to make new friends… I'm sure about that.''

''I'm not so sure about that, Mommy.'' Emma said.

''You will be okay, you have your armor…remember?'' Mal said with a wink. With that said, she gives Emma one last hug and kisses her cheek before leaving.

''Bye, Mommy!''

''Bye, Sweetheart! See you after school.'' And with that, Mal leaves the school.

Now Emma feels a little bit better, she has her Armor with her.

 **OUAT**

She hated school, she hated waking up early, and she hated when Zelena wakes her up with splashing a glass full of cold water on her face. In that exact moment, she wanted to kill her sister.

''Come on, Grumpy. You better get ready in 15 minutes because Mother is already making breakfast.'' Zelena said, smirking before heading out of the room.

''This is going to be a long day…'' mumbled Regina angrily before getting out of her bed to take a bath and brush her teeth.

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

''Regina! Breakfast is ready!'' Cora called from downstairs.

''I'll be down there, Mother!'' Regina said. Finishing fixing her outfit and hair before heading downstairs. As soon as she saw her breakfast on the table, her mood changed, her mother made her favorite breakfast: Pancakes with apple slices and orange juice.

''Good Morning, Mija'' Henry Sr. just showed up in the kitchen beside her.

''Good Morning, Papi.'' Regina said happily, hugging him tight before sitting in her chair to eat her breakfast.

''Zelena, did you finished your breakfast?'' Regina asked her sister.

''Yes, I did. And you better finish yours before it's too late.'' Zelena grabbed one of the apple slices and Regina glared at her. ''HA! Too late.''

''Mother! Zelena took one of the slices…again.''

''Zelena, give her back her apple slice. You know how she gets when someone takes something from her.'' Cora said, looking pointedly at Zelena.

''But…''

''Now, Zelena.''

''Ok…Here's your stupid apple slice, stupid.'' Mumbled Zelena and Regina smirked at her.

''Language, Zelena!'' Cora and Henry Sr. said at the same time, Zelena rolls her eyes and Regina starts laughing.

''And you, Regina, finish your breakfast.'' Cora said before heading to her room and get ready for work.

''Ok, Mother.''

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

Cora was driving them to school. Henry Sr. always was the one taking them now that Cora is the Mayor, she had to leave always too early. But today he had an appointment and asked Cora because Cora to take them to school.

''Are you girls excited?''

''Not too much.'' Regina said. Zelena rolled her eyes at her. ''Today is going to be boring, like always.''

''Well, in my class there's going to be a new student, that's what Glinda told me. I think her name was Lilly or something.'' Zelena said. ''And she said that she has a little sister, she starts today too… I bet she's going to be attending in your class, Regina.''

''What?''

''I said…'' Zelena started talking but Regina interrupted her.

''I know what you said. So, there's going to be a new girl in my class?''

''I guess…''

''Good.'' Regina grinned.

The ride to school was short. When Cora arrived, Zelena gives her mother a hug and goes inside the school where Glinda is waiting for her while Regina was zoned out thinking. Cora called her name three times and interrupted her thoughts.

''Regina? Are you curious about the new girl in your class?''

''No, Mother.''

''Maybe you can make her feel welcome. She's not from here, you know.'' Cora said. Hoping Regina would know how to express well. She looked at her watch on her left wrist and knew she was already late for work. ''Regina, I have to go. I'm already late. Give your mother a hug before leaving.''

''Mother…I love you.'' Regina said and hugs her tight.

''I love you too, Regina. Have a nice day and please, make that girl feel good being here. Can you do that for me?''

Regina hesitated before nodding and hugging her again. She waved her hand before hearing the bell ringing and walking inside the school.

Everyone were in class talking and laughing but Regina was in her table alone. She was a loner, she dosen't have any friends. Once, she had a friend named Kathryn but she moved to New York, she once tried to make new friends but no one wanted to be her friend because she always made fun of everyone. She dosen't mind being alone, she has her sister Zelena, even if they argue, in the end they love each other. Five minutes later, Mrs. Blanchard came in to make an announcement to her class.

''Good Morning, Class!'' Everyone chorused 'Morning' ''before we start, we have a new student in our class.'' MM said, motioning Emma to come in the classroom. ''Class, Say hello to Emma.''

''Hello, Emma!'' the classroom chorused.

Regina never kept her eyes off Emma. She looked at her from head to toe and when she saw her red leather jacker, the brunette immediately was annoyed.

 _'_ _What a hideous jacket, who could wear that piece of trash?'_ Regina thought.

''Emma, why don't you take a seat next to Regina?'' MM asked Emma and she turned to see who Regina was. Green emerald eyes met brown for the first time and Emma gave her a small, shy smile. She walked to her table and sat down beside Regina.

''Hey, I'm Emma.'' Emma took out her hand waiting for Regina to take her hand but she hoped wrong. Regina kept looking at her up and down and it was scarring her a little bit. ''Never mind. I already know your name, you don't have to give a handshake.'' Regina was shocked by her attitude and then she felt annoyed by her.

''My name is Regina…and your jacket is hideous.'' Regina smirked at Emma and she glared at her.

''This is the best jacket in the whole class!'' Emma argued.

''No, it's not.'' Regina said, getting angry.

''Yes, it is…'' Emma was going to say something else but MM interrupted them.

''Emma, Regina, Pay attention.'' Mrs. Blanchard looked at them before going on with her class.

''Ok.'' Both murmured.

 **OUAT**

 ** _At recess…_**

Emma was rocking on the swings happily until Ruby and Belle showed up in front of her. They both wanted to talk to her but they didn't had a chance until now.

''Hey, Emma! I'm Ruby and this is my friend Belle.''

''Hi'' Emma happily greeted them. ''Nice to meet you both. Want to take a swing?''

''Yeah.'' Ruby said and they started rocking on the swings together, laughing. That was until a certain brunette came into view and stopped in front of them.

''Oh, oh… Regina.'' Belle mumbled

''What do you want?'' Ruby said, upset.

''I want to talk to the blondie. So, step aside.'' Regina glared at Ruby until she was away from her and Emma. They were looking at each other in the eyes for a few seconds until Regina spoke.

''That's my swing.''

''Wha-What? No, No way. It dosen't even have your name in it!'' Emma argued with Regina, glaring at her.

''Well you must be stupid then, haven't you take a look under the swing?''

''No…'' Emma and Regina looked under the swing and Regina showed her name written on it. Regina evilly smiled and Emma rolled her eyes.

''You see? This is my swing, not yours, but MINE. And nobody, and I mean NOBODY seats in my swing. Go Away.''

''What if I won't?''

''You're going to pay for this, Emma.''

''Let's see about that.'' And with those words, Emma goes back inside to class.

 ** _Inside School… 5_** ** _th_** ** _graders._**

Zelena and Glinda were getting to know Lilly and Glinda looked outside her window.

''Hey, Zelena…isn't that Regina?'' at that moment, Zelena looked at the same direction and saw Regina talking to a blonde girl on the swings.

''I think that it was about damn time she made a new friend.''

''That's my sister.'' Lilly said happily and Zelena was shocked. Regina made friends with Lilly's little sister.

''That blondie is your sister?'' Glinda asked. ''She's so adorable.''

''Thank you, she got it from me hahaha!''

''I think what you meant was that she got it from your mother.''

''Yeah. But I mean, I am cute too though. We got it from our mom.'' The three girls started laughing before going on through the hallways to their next class.

''So, want to go to Granny's after school?'' Glinda asked Lilly.

''Where's Granny's?''

''Down the Street, that's the place where we always hang out.'' Zelena said.

''Ok. I'll go.''

 **OUAT**

After school, Mal arrived to pick up Emma, now that Lilly will be spending the afternoon with her new friends Zelena and Glinda. Mal looked at Emma and she sensed that Emma was a little bit upset and she wanted to know what's wrong.

''Emma, How was your first day at school?''

''Horrible. There's a girl named Regina and she hates me. Everybody liked me except her.''

''Oh, sweetie. Maybe she does but she dosen't know how to show it.'' Mal put her hand on Emma's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

''I don't think so.'' Emma stubbornly said.

''Maybe tomorrow or the rest of the week will be better?'' Mal said.

''I hope so.'' Emma sadly said. ''She's so…UGH! Mommy, I can't stand her.''

''Oh my…'' Mal chuckles ''you remind me of me and my childhood friend, Cora.''

''Who's Cora?''

''She was my best friend long time ago. Today, she's the Mayor of Storybrooke.'' Mal said.

''Wait, you were friends with THE MAYOR!? With someone famous? Wow, Mom!'' Emma was excited but then frowned. ''But… what happened?''

''We're still best friends if that's what you're asking. Actually, she was the one who suggested to move here.''

''When are we going to meet her?''

''Tonight at her house. We were talking today and she invited us to dinner and I hope Lilly come home early because dinner is at 7.'' Mal said while looking at her daughter.

''She will be, Mommy.'' Emma hugged her mother. ''I love you.''

''Love you too, Sweetie.'' Mal hugged back. After that, Emma ran upstairs and closed the door behind her to start her homework.

Mal took her phone and dialed Lilly's number.

''Hey, Mom. What's up? Everything ok?''

''Yes, Lilly. Everything is fine but you need to arrive early.''

''I'm on my way. Glinda had to go and Zelena's mother just called her saying that she needed to arrive early because they will have guests tonight.''

''Lilly, those 'Guests' are US.''

''Wait, What? Really!?''

''Yes, sweetie. Now, get back here, finish your homework and get ready for tonight.''

''Ok, Mom.'' She hung up her cellphone and 3 minutes later, she opened the front door of her house and closed it behind her. ''Hey. Where's Emma? I saw her today talking to Regina.''

''I bet it wasn't a good conversation. Emma told me she hates her.''

''Woah. Then tonight is going to be interesting.'' Lilly laughed while Mal glared at her older daughter. ''Ok, ok. But seriously, if they can't stand each other, imagine how this is going to end.''

''They will end up being friends. I'm sure about that.''

''How can you be so sure, Mom?'' Lilly asked her mother.

''Let's just say that…That's how Cora and I started our friendship when we were young.''

''You and Cora? As in...The Mayor? Zelena & Regina are her daughters?'' Well, Lilly was surprised.

''Yes to all your questions.'' Mal said.

''Awesome. We're going to Zelena's house tonight.'' She hugged her mother and ran upstairs to her room but before that, she wanted to talk to her little sister. She knocked on her bedroom door before getting in.

''You can come in, Mommy.''

''It's not Mom. It's Lilly.''

''Then come in. By the way, you never knock, why you did now?'' Emma frowned at her.

''Because I thought you were upset. Mom told me you and Regina didn't get along today.''

''Well, I'm not and yes, Regina hates me. She's been bugging me all day and saying mean things to me and my jacket.''

''I think she does like your jacket, it's just that she doesn't want to admit it.''

''She doesn't looked like it.''

''I bet she wants one.'' Lilly grinned.

''Then she better go to the mall and buy her own jacket.''

''Ok. Mom told you about tonight, right?''

''Yes…why?''

''Well…you know what? Never mind. I'll just go to my room and finish my homework.'' And she left without waiting for a response.

''That was weird.'' Emma said before focusing on her homework.

 **OUAT**

 ** _At Mifflin Street…_**

 ** _6:50PM_**

''Regina! Are you dressed yet?''

''I am now, mother.'' Regina said before getting downstairs. ''What is it? Do you need help?''

''Yes, dear. Can you get the table ready? Mal will be here with her daughters any minute now and I need to get dressed.''

''Mal? Lilly's Mother? You invited them?'' Zelena asked her mother. She was surprised they knew each other.

''Yes. She will be coming with her daughters Lilly and Emma.''

''What!?'' Regina shrieked.

''Yes, dear. I invited them because Mal is my best friend and she just moved here.''

''But…Mom…'' Regina whined. _'Of all people…Why them? Why Emma?'_

''No buts, Regina. And you better not be running into your room while they're here because if you do that, you're grounded.''

Regina got angry and she finished getting the table ready when someone knocked the front door of the mansion. When Cora opened, Zelena was already on the table and Regina ran to her Mother and when she was Emma, she wasn't surprised. Green met Brown eyes and she was shocked, Emma winded her eyes and her mouth formed an 'o' when she saw Regina on Cora's side. _'Tonight is going to be interesting'_ Lilly smirked. _'I'm going to die tonight.'_ That's the first thing that comes to Emma's mind. She was wearing a white tank top, black jeans and her red leather jacket.

''Seriously? You never get tired of that jacket, huh?'' Regina said those words without thinking and Cora smacked on her shoulder.

''Don't be rude, Regina.''

''But Mom, she was wearing that ugly jacket on school today, it looks hideous on her!'' She didn't notice the hurt look Emma had on her face when she said that the jacket looked hideous.

''Regina! Join Zelena on the table.'' Regina rolled her eyes and she went to the kitchen to join Zelena and her father. ''I'm so sorry for Regina's attitude. Come on in, Mal. It's an honor to finally meet your daughters Lilly and Emma.''

''Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mills'' Emma and Lilly said at the same time.

''Lilly!'' An English accent came through the kitchen calling her friend to join the table with her. Seconds later, they all joined the table. Dinner was great, except for Emma & Regina who were mad at each other. Emma went with Lilly and Zelena while Regina was with her Father in his study reading a book.

''Regina, what are you doing here reading? You should be with Emma, that girl seems like she needs a friend.'' Henry Sr. said to Regina, sitting beside her.

''Daddy, she doesn't like me… And I don't like her either.''

''Are you sure about that?''

''I'm sure she hates me, Daddy.''

''Try to be her friend now that she's with Zelena, maybe she can help.'' Henry Sr. smiled at his daughter and Regina smiled back.

''I will. Thank You, Daddy.'' Regina said and she stood up to hug him tight. She ran from his study to talk and try to get along with Emma but she wasn't there.

''They already left, Gina.'' Zelena called from upstairs. Regina felt a little bit bad for Emma but she was mad because Emma didn't even try to get along with her and choose spending the rest of the evening with Zelena and Lilly instead.

''Why did you said that her jacket is hideous just in front of her and Mal?''

Regina turned around to see her mother.

''Mother…''

''You're grounded for being rude to our guests, Regina. And you better apologize to Emma tomorrow at school.''

Regina is angrier now because she got grounded. Emma is going to pay for sure.

 **OUAT**

And that's how it went the rest of the week. Regina bullying Emma because of her hideous jacket, blaming her for getting her grounded at home, arguing and fighting but never got in detention. Until next Monday, that day Regina had a plan to get rid of that jacket forever, no matter how much it costs, she will get rid of that jacket. They were at recess when she decided to go with her plan. Emma was sitting under a tree and Regina was sitting on a bench eating her apple, watching Emma's every move. When Emma took off her jacket and put it on the grass beside her, that's when Regina went with her plan. She stood up from the bench and walked to Emma and stopped in front of her. Emma had a feeling someone was in front of her but didn't opened her eyes, that was… until Regina took her jacket and ran away.

Emma opened her eyes wide and she started running behind her.

''Give me back my jacket, Regina Mills!''

''NO!'' She keep running until she saw the big trash can on the side. She went there and threw Emma's jacket to that Big Trash can.

''REGINA!'' Emma screamed when she saw her throwing her jacket into the trash can. ''Why did you do that?''

''That stupid, hideous jacket of yours is a piece of JUNK. I just sent it where it belongs, THE TRASH.'' In that exact moment the Trash Truck came and took everything inside the Big Trash Can, Emma's jacket included. Emma's eyes got wide and Regina smirked and then laughed evilly because her plan was a success. Well, her evil laughter died when she saw Emma's hurt look when the Trash Truck left. She didn't thought of seeing that look, she was expecting Emma to be angry but she wasn't expecting to see Emma that hurt. Emma had tears in her eyes.

''Why did you do that?'' Emma grumbled angrily at Regina.

''Um…That jacket was…hideous, and…'' Regina mumbled, she was nervous and starting to feel guilty.

''You never think of the consequences! Do you?''

''Of course I do!'' Regina yelled.

''Then why did you do that? Have you ever looked yourself at the mirror and asked why everyone doesn't want to be your friend? Let me answer that for you, about everything you did to me last week and what you did just now… that's bullying! YOU'RE A BULLY, REGINA! Your words hurted me inside since the first day and all you been doing is being mean to me. I just wanted you to be my friend.'' Emma yelled at Regina, feeling angry and hurt because of what she just did.

Regina froze, swallowed hard and blinked back tears. Shocked about what Emma just said. When Emma looked at her, she felt a little bit guilty but she was so angry and hurt that she took the moment to run without looking back. Regina reacted seconds later and fell on the floor crying.

Minutes later, Lilly found Regina under the tree Emma was before, with her knees on her chest and hiding her head so nobody can see her crying…Lilly walked to her and seated by her side.

''Hey, Regina.'' Lilly greeted Regina.

''Why are you here? You're supposed to be mad at me because of what I did to Emma.''

''I am. But I have to tell you a story.''

''I'm not a baby anymore.'' Regina mumbled.

''Yes. But this is Emma's jacket backstory.'' Lilly said. When Regina didn't say anything, she continued. ''That jacket was her armor, our father had those jackets too because it made him feel strong and secure. He was the man of the house, so he had to protect our family… To Emma, he was her hero. That was until one day, someone was trying to kidnap Emma and my Dad died saving her. My Dad died wearing a Red Leather Jacket and that's how Emma started wearing hers. It makes her feel confident, like a heroine. That jacket reminds her of our Father.''

Regina lifted her head up to look at Lilly and she felt very guilty for what she did.

''I'm so, _so_ sorry for what I did.'' She really was. She regretted everything she did and said to Emma since the first day and now she knows the story, she feels guiltier.

''I know. But it's not me who you have to apologize to.'' Lilly said, giving Regina a small smile.

''I know, but…how can I make it up to her?'' Regina whispered so quietly that Lilly almost missed it.

''You'll find out.''

 **OUAT**

It was 3 o'clock and the bell ring. Time to go home. When Regina and Zelena opened the school's front door, Henry Sr. and Cora were already out of the car waiting for both of them. Cora seemed a little bit upset and Henry Sr. looked sad. Regina and Zelena imagined the worst, when their parents had those looks, which meant bad news.

''Regina, we're so disappointed in you.'' Cora said and Henry Sr. nodded.

Regina froze and started crying. ''I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to apologize to Emma but she didn't showed up in class after recess.''

''That's because Lilly's mom picked her up. Emma called her to pick her up.''

''How do you know?'' Regina asked.

''I was with Emma while Lilly was talking to you. I wanted to talk to you and give you a piece of my mind but Lilly said that she really needed to talk to you, so I let her and took care of Emma.'' Zelena said.

''And how did you knew, Mother?'' Regina asked her mother.

''Mal told me what happened.'' Cora replied.

''I'm sorry''

''It's not me who you should be apologizing, dear. You really have to do something to make it up to her.''

Then, an idea pops up in Regina's mind.

''Mother, can we go to the mall before heading home?'' Regina asked. ''Please, it's for a good cause.''

''We should get her to the mall…I think she will get something for Emma.'' Henry Sr. whispered in Cora's ear and Cora nodded before getting in the car.

''Get in the car, dear. We're going to the mall.'' Before Regina gets in the car, Zelena grabs her arm.

''What do you have in mind, Gina?''

''That's for me to know and you to find out.'' Regina smiled before getting off Zelena's hold and both getting in the car.

They arrived to the mall, looking for a shop that sells jackets to buy one for Emma. They found one and Cora took a red one that looks exactly like the one Emma owned, but darker. She turned around to Regina.

''Is this a good one for her, dear?''

''I think so…'' Regina whispered.

''You don't think so, you know.''

''Ok, mother.''

''Do you want one to be twinsies with Emma?''

''No way. No, I don't want one.'' And with that she walked away to his Father and Zelena smirked. She knew but said nothing.

 **OUAT**

 ** _Next day at school… 3_** ** _rd_** ** _grade class._**

This week were doing the ''Show and Tell'' Week. Mrs. Blanchard asks a question and the next week you have to bring something to show and answer the question the teacher asked. And this week's question was:

 ** _''_** ** _What's the thing you love most?''_**

Regina brought a Sterling Silver Rose Crystal Heart his father gave her on her last Birthday. She still felt guilty for what she did to Emma and she really wanted to apologize to her. She was hoping for her to come today, but she hoped wrong. Lilly came to the door and told Mrs. Blanchard that Emma couldn't come today because she was ''sick''. She looked at Regina from the door and she understood, turning her head down looking to the floor.

By Wednesday, she came to class late and she wished Emma was there on their table. When she came to class, her hopes vanished when she found her table empty. Regina was didn't paid attention to class.

On Thursday, She was going to do the ''Show and Tell'' and she really hoped Emma would be there. Before Regina got in, Zelena put her hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

''Good Luck. You will do great on your Show and Tell.'' Zelena smiled at her little sister.

''Thank You.'' Regina smiled sadly.

''You miss Emma, don't you?''

''Yes.'' Regina replied with watery eyes. She was about to cry and Zelena pulled her into a hug.

''Hey, Z. Hey, Regina! Emma is in class today.'' Lilly said while walking to them.

''What?'' Regina cleaned her tears away.

''Yes. Mom brought her today because today is her Show and Tell and she can't miss it. She would fail if she didn't show up.''

''Go inside, Gina.'' Zelena whispered before leaving.

''Ok.'' Regina nodded. ''Bye…''

When Regina got in, she saw her. She saw Emma on their table but she wasn't alone, Killian Jones and Robin Locksley were talking to her and she was laughing. She missed her smile but when she came to let her presence be known, her smile disappeared and the boys walked to their table. They were in a tense silence until Regina decided to speak.

''Hey, about what happened on…'' She started talking but she was interrupted by Emma.

''Don't talk about it. I'm not in the mood for talking to you. I just came today for my Show and Tell and then I'll leave.'' Emma replied coldly without looking at her. She missed the hurt and sad look Regina had given her. She really hurt her.

Class has started and Archie was the first to stand up and do his speech. He brought a Dalmatian doll because he wasn't allowed to bring the real dog. The second was Belle with her favorite book ''Her Handsome Hero'' and she explained why she liked it. The third student was Killian, who showed his little Boat because his big dream is to travel around the world in his boat called ''The Jolly Roger''. Next, went Regina with her necklace her father gave her on her last Birthday, the thing that reminds her to love and care for others. And last one, was Emma.

''The thing I love most is…is my Red Leather Jacket. My daddy always told me that the jacket was his Armor because it made him feel strong and protective, like a hero. He passed away 2 years ago saving my life. He died a hero because he was wearing his red leather jacket and I've been wearing mine ever since. To protect the ones I love and care about and reminds me that my Daddy is still there, by my side.'' Emma said with teary eyes. ''I miss him so much…'' she whispered. All her class were sad and shocked about her story. Emma couldn't take it anymore and walked out of her classroom. Regina stood up crying and ran away, looking for Emma. Three minutes later, Regina found her with her mother holding her and cleaning her tears away with her thumb. She decides to give them privacy by walking away slowly but Mal stop her.

''Regina…''

Regina froze when she heard her name and she turned around slowly.

''Yes?''

Mal let go of Emma while she walks through the hallway and waits for her mother in the front door.

''I know what you did to Emma on Monday and I have to say…''

''I'm so, so, so sorry, Mal. I will make it up to her, I promise. Can we stop by at your house after school?''

Mal thinks about it. ''Of course. See you later, Sweetie.''

''Bye…'' Regina says with a little smile. She can't wait to go and give her gift to Emma.

 **OUAT**

 ** _At Mal's front door…_**

Like she promised, after school she told her mother that she wanted to give Emma the jacket they brought for her and she accepted. Regina was holding the bag, very nervous, thinking that Emma will take the gift and still be angry at her. _'Gods, I really hope that never happen because I'll be very sad if it does.'_ Regina thought and Zelena looked at her, concerned.

''Gina, are you okay?''

''Nervous. What if she likes it but she still don't want to talk to me? What if she doesn't even like the jacket? What if she doesn't want to be my…my friend?''

''Hey, hey, calm down there, Sis. Everything will be okay. Right, Mother?''

''Yes, dear. Everything will be fine. Shall we?'' When Regina and Zelena nodded, Cora knocked on Mal's door. The person who answered was Lilly and she was happy to see them here.

''Hey, Mills! Come in… My mom is in the kitchen.'' She step aside to let them in.

''Hey, Lilly. Where's Emma?'' Regina shyly asked.

''She's upstairs. I'll call her. Is that…a gift? For Emma?'' Lilly asked and Regina happily nodded. ''Cool. She loves gifts. Emma!''

Emma ran down the stairs happily until she saw Regina. She slowed down the stairs and looked serious at her.

''Hey.'' Emma salute

''Hi.'' Regina replied.

''I think we should give you two some privacy. Let's go and say hello to Mal, Dear.'' Cora grabbed Zelena's arm and followed Lilly to the kitchen.

''Hey, Emma. How are you?''

''I've been better…and you?''

''Good. I'm fine, thank You.''

There was an awkward silence between them and in the kitchen, Mal, Cora, Lilly and Zelena were watching the scene through the doorway.

''I'll make them talk if they continue being in silent.'' Lilly whispered.

''No! They need to talk and work things out.'' Mal hissed quietly at her daughter.

''Mother, Regina wants to say so many things and she still doesn't know how. Look at her!'' Zelena told her mother.

''I know, but she needs to learn how.''

Back in the Livingroom, Regina was holding the bag tightly, still thinking about the 'what ifs' and honestly, she got tired of it.

 _'_ _You know what, I don't care. I'll do it.'_ Regina thought before acting. ''Can I tell you something, Emma? I'm really sorry about what happened to you father and I am really sorry for what I did with your jacket. I'm really sorry for everything I did to you last week and to be honest, I didn't know your jacket's backstory. I didn't know…'' She hands Emma the bag. ''So here's my way to say I'm sorry.'' Emma gaped and took the bag, she looked inside and her eyes opened wide and took out her Dark Red Leather Jacket. ''You don't have to say anything, I understand if you're still mad at me for what I did and I will understand if you don't want to be my friend now. So… I'll be leaving.'' And Regina left the Livingroom with tears in her eyes. Emma's heart broke when she saw tears in her brown eyes. Back in the kitchen, everyone were looking at them with tears in their eyes.

''Aww, I remember how you apologized to me when we were kids.'' Mal said with tears in her eyes.

''Yes, dear. You didn't talked to me and two days later you just hugged me and that's how our friendship started…Until now.'' Cora said.

Seconds later, a sad Regina came to the kitchen ''Mother! Can we leave?''

''Sure, dear. Are you done? Did she liked it?'' Cora asked, pretending she didn't saw a thing.

''I guess…'' Regina shrugged.

''Just give her time, Regina. She needs to process all this.'' Mal said smiling.

''She's too slow when it comes to understanding…or forgiving someone.'' Lilly scoffed and her mother glared at her. ''Ok, she's a little slow. That's all.''

When Emma reacted, she saw her new jacket and she put it on. To be honest, she liked it and now she felt bad for Regina. She was very mean to her all along too, so she decided to run upstairs and look through her closet for something she thought Regina might like.

Cora, Regina and Zelena were about to get in the car to leave when Emma called Regina's name. Regina turned around and saw Emma running to her. She looked at her, confused. Emma stopped and give her a Black Leather Jacket she had in her closet and never use it.

''What is this?''

''A Black Leather Jacket?'' Emma smirked.

''Yes, I know. But why did you give it to me?'' Regina was confused. _'Why would Emma give me a jacket?'_

''I never used it, just in case you wanted to know. I don't usually wear black, I prefer red.''

''So, you're telling me…''

''I decided to give it to you because you seem like…someone who likes to wear black? Is black your color?'' Emma really hoped she liked the jacket.

''Actually, yes. Black is my color. Thank You, Emma. But…'' Regina stopped and Emma frowned, confused.

''What is it? You didn't like it?'' Emma asked worried.

''Yes. I did like it. But… are you still mad at me for everything I did?'' Regina asked Emma, with sadness in her eyes.

''Not anymore. And I forgive you. Thanks for the jacket.'' Emma smiled to Regina and she smiled back.

''She understood fast, Mom! For the first time she did!'' Lilly scream from the front door and Emma sent her a dead glare and Lilly raised her hands in surrender before walking back in.

''So… are we like…friends now?'' Regina asked happily, full of hope.

''I thought we were since the first day.'' Emma laughed and Regina playfully punched on her shoulder.

''I really have to get going…See you tomorrow at school?''

''Sure, I'll be the girl with her Leather Jacket sitting in our table.'' Emma smirked and Regina laughed. Seconds later, Regina took two steps closer to Emma and hugged her tight. Emma was surprised by the act and then she hugged back the same way she did.

''Thank You, Emma. See you tomorrow.''

''See ya tomorrow, Gina!'' Emma said. ''Hey, I'm the one who have a right to call her that, you don't.'' Zelena said in a very serious way but then laughed. ''Ok, you can call her that now.''

Regina smiled through her car window and waved her had saying 'Good Bye' and went back home.

 **OUAT**

 ** _Next day at school…_**

''So you and Regina are friends now?'' Ruby asked Emma. They were in class now and Regina hasn't showed up yet.

Emma nodded happily ''Yeah, she gave me this new jacket yesterday.''

''Woah, That's so cool. You look amazing, Emma.'' Belle said.

''Thanks.''

Killian and Robin walked in and saw Emma in her new leather jacket and they were surprised of seeing Emma in her new jacket.

''Hey, Em. You look great.'' Robin told Emma with his thumbs up.

''Thanks, Robin.'' Emma laughed.

''You look like a bad girl, Swan.'' Killian smirked at her.

''Like a rebel, right? Hahahaha I look amazing.''

''Yeah, like a rebel. Nice.'' Killian said before heading to his table.

The classroom door opened and Regina came in. She came into view wearing Emma's Black Leather Jacket, A purple shirt and dark blue jeans with purple converse shoes. Everyone in class looked surprised at her. They weren't expecting Regina to wear a jacket, less the leather type of jacket. She looked at Emma and she smiled, she was happy to see her new friend in their table.

''Hey, Emma.''

''Hey, Gina. We're twinsies now.'' Emma smiled at her.

''Yes, indeed we are.'' Regina replied smiling before sitting down in her seat.

''Hi, I'm Emma.'' Emma took out her hand and Regina, this time, she smiled and took her hand.

''Hello, I'm Regina.'' Regina smiled, this time, she wanted to start all over with the right foot.

''Want to be my friend?'' Emma asked.

''Yes.'' Regina replied.

Emma and Regina smiled at each other. This was the start of a Unique and Special Friendship.

 ** _THE END._**

 ** _A/N: Wow! I finished writing this wonderful story. I had this idea for weeks and didn't know how to start and I'm glad I did wrote it. Thanks for reading, and I really hope you guys liked and enjoyed this One-shot as much as I did writing it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Don't forget to leave a review! Thank You!_**


End file.
